Tmng adventure Fan Fiction Wiki
General Full name: Maya phoebe Roswell Nickname: Maya by everyone Mai by Vanessa queen of dark by tasha M by Felix ,ruby,Nick, Hayley and Joseph sweetie by Hannah and Brian and midnight by Autumn School: Rosemary high Occupation: super hero/ super villain student Other: autumn (best friend) tasha (best friend) hayley (best friend) Vanessa (enemy) Carrie (enemy) Luna,Jenna,and Toni (enemies) Romances Aaron (old crush) Vector ex boyfriend/ex tutor Raymond (old crush) Mike (crush) Damien(crush) Appearance Hair color: brown Eye color: brown Height: 5.8(age 16) Siblings Felix Roswell (twin brother) Ruby Roswell (sister) Nick Roswell (brother) Child: none Relationship Hannah Roswell (Mother) Brian Roswell (Father) Personality Maya phoebe Roswell Is both super hero and super villain she pick both because it's best if she could be both but mostly she's a super villain she do mischievous things plus she likes pranking her brother and her enemies but most of all she won't admit that she care for her siblings even though she won't admit but she got their back Relationship Felix She and Felix don't get along the best but they have each other back and they can get along sometimes Power Ice breathe~ like her brother's penis she can freeze people and freeze super villain Heat breath~like her siblings she can melt metal objects Hand to hand combat~ in Cecelia is back she use hand to hand combat against Cecelia and her henchmen Super sense ~ she got her super sense after Felix did it reveals that she's 2 years younger than him like him she can sense danger True sight~like her mother she can see her enemies Flying~like her mother she can fly faster than Felix and ruby Super strength ~ like her mother she is stronger than the other Telekinesis~like her brother she can move object Ice~ like her father she can freeze anything like her ice breathe Fire~like her father she can burn anything like her heat breathe Water~like her mother she can transform into a water figure Air~like her sister she can blow leaves Telepathy~ like her mother she can teleport every where Invisibility ~ like her parents she can turn invisible so no one could see her Walk through walls and glass~like her siblings she can walk through any wall and any glass *Maya room is her lair *she and tasha are the only tomboy at school *she hate wearing dresses and girly girl things *she's the only person who know that nick and ruby like playing dress up *she has a pet rabbit name Dr.Francine *she hate shots and hospital food *she likes snake and rabbits *her favorite season is the fall and the winter *her favorite holiday is Christmas,New years eve ,April fools Halloween and thanksgiving *Maya is a allergic to shellfish and red peppers *she hate Vanessa and her friends *she likes pranking and messing with her siblings *she is best friend with autumn,tasha and hayley *she is a great guitar player *she speaks Italian and French *she's a fan of rock music